brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraman Quaisya
Ultraman Quaisya is the titular Ultra of Ultraman Quaisya. He is formed from the fusion of Ultraman Alyaqua, Ultraman Crelatiso, and Ultrawoman Arcanctus. In the Season 1 Finale, his formation is changed from a fusion of three Ultras into a separate Ultra that can fight alongside the same three, although this was only temporary. History Pre-Ultraman Quaisya While Ultraman Quaisya's history is unknown, or if he was ever around before his first appearance in the series, intensive historical research suggests he split into Ultraman Alyaqua, Ultraman Crelatiso, and Ultrawoman Arcanctus almost 20,000 years before the first century A.D. on Planet Q56. After his proposed split, the trio would have gone on to becoming warriors of peace. Ultraman Quaisya Season 1 'Season 1, Episode 15' TBA 'Season 1, Episode 19' TBA 'Season 1, Episode 21' TBA 'Season 1, Episode 24' TBA 'Season 1, Episode 25' TBA 'Season 1, Episode 28' TBA 'Season 1, Episode 32' After finally hearing from Ultraman Destiny of Rergriogi-Oh's and Vicrietul’s approach, the trio confronted the monsters on Jupiter, although they were unable to defeat it, and were defeated themselves in under a minute. Forced to use their last option, Crelatiso, Alyaqua, and Arcanctus fused into Quaisya, but even Quaisya was defeated quickly. 'Season 1, Episode 33' In distress, the three hosts of Quaisya decided to call to Ultraman Destiny, who gave them the powers of the past Third Generation Ultras and the New Generation Ultras, allowing to transform into Super Ultraman Quaisya. Soon after, Quaisya managed to transform, and after a long battle, Super Ultraman Quaisya killed Rergriogi-Oh in one shot with the Olympian-Miracle Fourth Generation Ray before destroying Vicrietul in one shot with an enhanced Quaisyorian Ray. 'Season 1, Episode 34' After returning to Earth, Quaisya fought Dark Colossus, but even with the immense power boost, Quaisya was once again defeated. However, the three Human Hosts of Quaisya had one last trick up their sleeves, and used Drakanos Sparion Exceed’s powers gained from the remnants of Super form to separate the Fusion Ultra from its components, turning the tides of battle. Crelatiso, Alyaqua, and Arcanctus shot the Quadruple Atolium Ray at Colossus, which weakened him enough to give Quaisya time to shoot the Olympian-Miracle Fourth Generation Ray. Quickly, the quartet of Ultras shot the Quadruple Atolium Ray and Olympian-Miracle Fourth Generation Ray respectively, destroying Dark Colossus in a fiery explosion. Season 2 'Season 2, Episode 3' TBA 'Season 2, Episode 6' TBA Season 2, Episode 10 TBA Season 2, Episode 12 TBA Season 2, Episode 15 To finish the season, Ultraman Quaisya fights a new form of Yamata No Orochi known for its assimilation of 10 Baraji dimensions: Yagamata-Orochi. TBA After the long battle, while Dark Zelial and Dark Zagorb were restrained by Yagamata-Orochi, Quaisya used the powers of his Quaisyorian Crystals to summon the Ultra Brothers, New Generation Ultras, and Third Generation Ultras, who fired their signature beams in unison with Quaisya throwing his Quaisya Neo-Slugger and shooting his Quaisyorian Ray at the evolved Maga-Orochi, killing the beast in a massive explosion. Profile Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 65 * Running Speed: Mach 40 * Jumping Distance: 4,670 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 55 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 55 * Brute Strength: 630,000 Tons * Grip Strength: 307,700 Tons Forms - Super= Quaisya’s basic form after gaining the power of all the New Generation Ultras and the previous Third Generation Ultras. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 80 * Running Speed: Mach 55 * Jumping Distance: 6,095 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 63 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 63 * Brute Strength: 845,000 Tons * Grip Strength: 412,700 Tons 'Abilities' 'Weapons' *Quaisya Kourin: A weapon notably similar to Ultraman Ruebe’s R/B Kourin, it can be used to perform the following. **Buzzsaw Slash: After switching the Quaisya Kourin into Crelatiso Mode, the blades on the weapon can rotate and act as a buzzsaw cutter. **Dashing Slash: After switching the Quaisya Kourin into Alyaqua Mode, Quaisya can accelerate to high speeds and land multiple slashes on the opponent. **Quattro Slash: After switching the Quaisya Kourin into Arcanctus Mode, four of the seven blades on the weapon can elongate, with the elongated parts breaking off and forming into four Eye Slugger-like energy blades, which are then launched at the opponent while slashing them. **Kourin Protection: The Quaisya Kourin is capable of absorbing an enemy's energy beam and redirecting it back towards them. **Barrier: The Quaisya Kourin is able to project an energy barrier in the shape of a spinning buzzsaw. **Energy Slash: Quaisya can fire a crescent-shaped energy slash from the Quaisya Kourin. **Quaisyorian Vortex Shooter: After switching the Quaisya Kourin into Crelatiso Mode while using the Absolute Crystal, Quaisya fires a destructive, rainbow-colored, tornado-like beam from the radius of the Quaisya Kourin. ***Divine Vortex Shooter: A destruction ray 15 times more powerful than the the Quaisyorian Vortex Shooter, fired using the Shinseina Crystal (in its closed form) in place of the Absolute Crystal. **Quaisyorian Kourin Slash: After switching the Quaisya Kourin into Alyaqua Mode while using the Absolute Crystal, a buzzsaw slashing projectile is shot from the Quaisya Kourin. ***Divine Kourin Slash: A version of the Quaisyorian Kourin Slash that is 15 times more powerful, using the Shinseina Crystal (in its closed form) in place of the Absolute Crystal. **Quaisyorian Chorus: After switching the Quaisya Kourin into Arcanctus Mode while using the Absolute Crystal, seven energy spheres are released from each blade before each fires a beam of energy at the opponent. Although this is very powerful, it is not as powerful as the Quaisyorian Vortex Shooter. ***Divine Chorus: A version of the Quaisyorian Chorus that is 15 times more powerful, using the Shinseina Crystal (in its closed form) in place of the Absolute Crystal. *Quaisya Neo-Slugger: TBA **Quaisya Neo-Slugger Attack: A simple Slashing attack using the R/B Slugger. ***Deflection: By slashing at an incoming attack, the Quaisya Neo-Slugger can deflect it. **Quaisyorian Crystal Powers: Using Quaisyorian Crystals, Quaisya can perform finishing attacks with his Quaisya Neo-Slugger. Unlike the Neo-Sluggers used by his components, Quaisya’s can use up to three Quaisyorian Crystals at once, making way for more powerful attacks. ***Seven Slicer: Using the power of the Ultraseven Crystal, Quaisya charges up energy before firing an energy projection of Seven’s Eye Slugger, from the Alyaqua Neo-Slugger’s blade. ****Guillotine Slugger: By placing the Ultraseven Crystal in the first slot and the Ultraman Ace Crystal in the second before using the power of both Crystals, Quaisya charges up energy before firing a Crescent-shaped energy blade from both the Alyaqua Neo-Slugger’s Blade and the Crelatiso Neo-Slugger’s Blade. ***Exceed Xanadium: Using the power of the Ultraman X Crystal, the Quaisya Neo-Slugger is enveloped in electrical energy. Quaisya then jumps up and slashes at his opponent, electrocuting them. ***Victorium Galaxy Shot: Using the power of the Ultraman Ginga Victory Crystal, the Quaisya Neo-Slugger is engulfed in golden energy and rainbow-colored electricity. Quaisya then shoots a stream of said energy and electricity from the weapon. ***Phoenix Slicer: Using the power of the Ultraman Mebius Crystal, Quaisya charges fiery energy into the Quaisya Neo-Slugger before firing an energy projectile that starts off shaped like a dart before morphing into the face of a flaming hawk. Seconds before this projectile collides with an opponent, it will close its beak and use it as a drill, drilling through the opponent. ****Wrecking Phoenix: By placing the Ultraman Mebius Crystal in the first slot and the Ultraman Geed Crystal in the second before using the power of both Crystals, Quaisya charges black fiery energy, blue energy darts, and red lightning into the Quaisya Neo-Slugger before firing an energy projectile that starts off shaped like a dart before morphing into the face of a purple Phoenix engulfed in black fire, blue energy darts, and red lightning. Seconds before this projectile collides with an opponent, it will close its beak and use it as a drill, drilling through the opponent. Finally, the projectile will redirect itself back at the opponent as an energy beam of blue energy engulfed in black fire and red lightning. ****Divine Phoenix: By placing the Ultraman Mebius Crystal in the first slot and the Shinseina Crystal (in its closed form) in the second before using the power of both Crystals, Quaisya charges golden energy into the Quaisya Neo-Slugger before firing an energy projectile that starts off shaped like a dart before morphing into the face of a silver Phoenix engulfed in golden light. Seconds before this projectile collides with an opponent, it will close its beak and use it as a drill, drilling through the opponent. ***Attacker Beyond: Using the power of the Ultraman Zero Beyond Crystal, Quaisya charges purple energy into the Quaisya Neo-Slugger before releasing 4 energy arcs at the same spot in front of himself, combining them into a drill-shaped, purple energy construct. Quaisya then shoots a purple energy sphere into the center of the construct from the Quaisya Neo-Slugger, causing the construct to split into the 4 energy arcs, which then spin in a massive circle, creating a purple energy vortex that pulls the opponent towards the energy arcs. Finally, the energy arcs start closing in on the opponent before continuously slashing them. ***TBA ***TBA ***TBA ***TBA ***TBA ***TBA 'Techniques' Special *Quaisyorian Ray: TBA *Omega Breastranser: TBA *Olympian-Miracle Fourth Generation Ray: TBA Special *TBA }} Category:Third Generation Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Super Ultras Category:Fusion Ultras Category:Fan Ultras